User talk:Iscreamer1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pat Patton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmitrioi (talk) 19:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Thank for recent edits and additions. Here are some things to keep in mind: When creating a page, please be sure to include at least 1 image. If you're not able to add an image, refrain from creating the page. Also, please make an effort to maintain consistency with layout, headings, and style. Verb tense should be past tense (i.e. "When Tracy arrived to investigate, the villain fled and hid in an alley" rather than "When Tracy arrives to investigate, the villain flees and hides in an alley"). Try to maintain an academic tone. Write as you would for a scholarly paper, or a police report. Finally, copying and pasting text from other sources, even when credited, is contrary to Wikia's practices. text from other sources (such as the Dick Tracy Depot) can be an effective starting point, but it should be re-phrased an embellished into your own words. Members of the Dick Tracy creative team use this Wiki as a resource, and occasionally contribute to it. We want to make sure that it is as effective and accurate as possible. Dmitrioi (talk) 02:13, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I see you've added some more pages. In the future, when doing so, please adhere to the established format (with a photo, infobox, active links, heading and sub-headings, etc). If you don't have the time, ability, or inclination to do this, please refrain from adding new pages. Dmitrioi (talk) 01:06, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I see you've added several new pages. Do you need instruction on how to create an Infobox? If you keep creating new pages without following the established format, I will block your ability to contribute. I'll take care of it. --Iscreamer1 (talk) 06:01, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Your new additions show some improvement. However, the infoboxes are still lacking some key information such as a picture, date of first appearance (month and day), Real name (where applicable), Known Aliases, Known Relatives and Associates, Appearance of Death (where applicable), and books in which the character can be found (where applicable). I appreciate your enthusiasm, but it's better to have asmaller amount of complete articles that meet the Wikia standard than a bunch of incomplete, less-informative articles. Dmitrioi (talk) 23:42, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Some of the pictures, I can't find. As for the infoboxes, I am giving some of the basics. --Iscreamer1 (talk) 00:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I see. It's a slight improvement. Still, I'd rather you took to the time to create 1 complete article with all of the relevant information, pictures, links, headings, etc instead of 4-5 incomplete articles. It creates more work for me and the other contributors.Dmitrioi (talk) 01:40, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I see you've added a couple of pages that once again do not have any picture or the Infobox graphic. You had said that you would take of this. I have added a new page called Resources. You may find it helpful. I blocked another contributor earlier this week for making additions that were incomplete and counter-productive. If you do the same thing again, I will block you as well. Dmitrioi (talk) 20:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I did an infobox when I created Whip Chute, but when my internet restarted after an error, I decided to speed things along the way by just not doing it. --Iscreamer1 (talk) 22:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC)